Hikaru's Angel
by Naruto.Girl56
Summary: Keori and her twin brother always had a secret at school but Hikaru finds out what it is. Soon He and Keori start to hang out and Hikaru starts falling for her more and more. Will they be togeather or will family troubles wreck everything?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- An Angle unseen.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kiba asked his sister.

"Yeah I'm possitive. If I don't I won't get to go and knowing you, you won't go throught high school without me. If grampa makes you go I'm not going through high school without you either." Keori said walking to the bathroom. Kiba sighed.

"You still don't have to do this. We can just go some other school." he said.

"Yes I do. You actually want to go to collage and get a good education. Ouran can help you. If I have to pretend to be a boy then I will." she said putting her hair up in a pony tail. She walked out.

"So why not just cut your hair to my length?" Kiba said giving his sister her new school uniform. She took it and went back into the bathroom, closed the door and put it on.

"Because I like my hair long. The wig looks just like your hair so shut up. Grampa won't even notice." she said putting the wig on and fixing her uniform. She walked out for her brother to see. "Well. I look just like you don't I?"

"You always do and yeah it's very convicing, and with his bad eyesight gramps won't notice a bit." Kiba looked at his watch. "Hey we gotta go or we'll miss the plane"

They ran and got on the plane to go to their grandfather's. Their dad recived a new job and with the death of his wife he won't be able to rasie he children Keori and Kiba. They're twins and now are moving to Japan to live with their grandfather's for high school. Their fahter was going to move them all there but their grandfather told their father that with his hours he should just let them live with him. With his company doing well he can do anything for Keori and Kiba. That includes sending his _"_grandsons" to Ouran Acaemy for a good education.

They arrived at the high school first thing in the morning. They were first year students. Keori or Soma and Kiba walked in and found their seats. The first classes were fine. They kept to themselves a bit. Keori didn't want to draw too much attention to herself. Kiba and her talked about their schedule. They had most of their classes togeather but the ones that were the same were different.

"So most of the morning we're togeather. It's just the last two classes. So after Study hall make sure it's on tight so it doesn't fall off." Kiba said.

"I know."

"I still say you should of cut it off. It would have made this so much easier." Keori smacked up side the head.

"I like it long. Besides, this way outside of school I can still have a life."

"So you plan on having a double life through out school? All through out high school?"

"Pretty much. Unless we go back to living with dad than I'll go back to being Keori. Can you just deal with it ok? This way you can take all those medical classes you can't fet anywhere else."

"I guess so. Still, you don't have to do this for me you know. You could just be a boy at home."

"I didn't think about that." Keori looked up and then back to her brother. "I think it's fun like this though." She laughed.

After school Kiba went to get something from his desk so Keori went to the frount of the school yard to wait. She was walking down the stairs when he tripped falling backwards. Before she hit the floor she felt somebody catch her. They helped her up and she turn around to see a boy with short red hair and ember eyes.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem but umm, you dropped something." She looked at her wig in his hand. She froze for a second. "Ah man." she sighed and looked at him. "Please don't tell anyone." She said taking it and putting it back on.

"I won't but why are prtending to be a guy anyways? Just wondering." He asked. Keori sighed again and turned back around to face him.

"My brother and I moved in with our grandfather but won't pay for me to get a good education because I'm a girl. I don't know why. So I'm pretending to be a boy so my brother can attend school here. I'm Keori by the way." she put out her hand and he shook it.

"Hi I'm Hikaru." He smiled at her. They started walking towards the frount of the school togeather. "So where are you guys from?"

"Me and my brother are from the United States. What about you? Are you from here? "

"Yeah my whole family's lived here since my brother and I were born. I think even before that. So what's your brother like?" Hikaru asked.

"He's my twin but he's completely different from me. He wants to be a doctor like our mother. Yours?"

"We're twins too but I don't know if we're totally different. We haven't decided what we want to do after high school. What do you want to do after high school?" Keori was really curious about Hikaru and his brother.

"I don't know yet. I have to get my education and find out what it is I want to do. It's hard to pick a dream if you really like a lot of things." She laughed. He laughed back.

"so what are you into? You said you liked alot of things."

"Music, art, some sports. I guess if I had to pick something I'd say I want to play music for a living."

"You like music?"

"Yeah. I play the piano, the guitar, and I'm working on the flute." She laughed a little which madde him laugh. Kiba came up meeting them at the frount door of the school. His car parked and ready to go.

"Come on gramps wants us at the house now. What an pain in the ass. I got your change of closes in the car for when you get there." He said. Keori and Kiba ran towards the car.

"See ya later Keori!" Hikaru yelled waving.

"See ya Hikaru!" she yelled back as they drove off.

In the car it was quiet. Kiba looked at his sister as she pulled her wig off.

"Does he know?" he asked.

"Yeah. I fell and the wig came off when he caught me." Keori said. He closed his eyes hard.

"You told him not to say anything to anyone right?" He looked at her.

"Yes. I can keep this up. Please just trust me. You were the one wanting me to back out of this." Keori said.

"I know I just don't want it to get to back to gramps."

As they pulled up to their grandfather's house Keori began putting her wig back on. Her hair was a mess from it falling off. They got out and walked into the huge house. They walked into the hall and up to their granfather's study. He wanted to talk to them after school.

"Sir." the butler said opening the door. "Kiba and Soma are home." He let them in and they walked over to his desk and sat in the chairs in frount of him.

"Your things are in your rooms. You need to unpack and get started with your school work. After that if you time do what you'd like until dinner. While your here as soon as your home you check in with me. After school work your time id yours but on school night ten is the limit. Weekends do what you like. You are to let me know when you leave the house and what are you doing. Are we clear with the rules?" he said.

"Yes sir." They both said.

"Good. This is a big change for you boys. I understand it's hard but I will not allow you two to cause trouble in my house. Now go unpack your things."

"Yes sir." Kiba said.

"See you later sir." Keori said.

They had seperate rooms but they were right next to each other. Keori went in and locked her door. She took her jacket and wig off. She put them on the side table by her bed and began unpacking. She kept her girl close in the suit cases while putting the close she got from her brother in the dresser. After she walked into her bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail. She began doing her school work like she was told to.

Back at Hitachiin's house Hikaru was telling his brother Kaoru about Keori. She seemed to be the only thing he would talk about since they met. Lucky for him the had the same classes.

"Hey Hikaru!" Kaoru said coming out of the shower. Hikaru, laying on the bed, jolted his head up.

"What is it?" Hikaru said.

"Why are you so into this girl? You just met her."

"I don't know." Hikaru said. He put his back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "She different then most. She's kinda like Haruhi she doesn't care about what others think of her and she helps others, she goes after something and works hard for it. She kind hearted and trys her best."

"You really like don't you?" Kaoru said walking over fully dressed for bed.

"She's like an angle unseen. I don't how to say it. It's like...i don't know. It's different than how you and I are. It's way different"

"An angle unseen? What do you mean by that?" Kaoru asked.

"I mean she's an angle but nobody can see her that way. They don't know the real her. What she's like is so much different than who people see." Hikaru explained.

"Isn't that the point of her pretending to be a guy? So what're you going to do now?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm gonna be her friend and hope one day I can tell her I like her...alot." Kaoru smiled. He knew what his brother felt. Even if he couldn't say it or even knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Hikaru and Keori.

"Hey Keori we're almost there put your wig on." Kiba said. He looked over and saw his sister looking in the mirror putting on...make up? "Hey what the hell! Boys don't where make up!"

"It's cover up you moron." Keori said to her brother. She put it away and put her wig on. Just in time to get to school.

Her and her brother went to their class. She looked over at her brother and than back at her desk. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing. Do you and Kiba wanna hang out after school?" he asked looking from Kiba to Keori.

"I have things to do after school sorry." Kiba said and went back to doing what ever he was doing. Keori looked a bit disappointed.

"What about you Keori?" Keori looked back. Hikaru was smiling. Keori blushed a bit.

"Maybe I'll have to check with you after. I have to make sure my school work is done first." she said. "Here's my number." she gave him the piece of paper with her cell number on it. Hikaru looked at the paper. "And Hikaru?"

"Yeah what?" He jolted his head up to look a0t her.

"At school it's Soma remember?"

"Yeah right sorry. Talk to later then?" Keori shook her head. Hikaru went to his seat and class began.

_Was he trying to ask me out? _Keori thought. _Maybe I should of said yes. Ugh I'm such a moron! _She put her head down on her desk and mummbled to herself.

"Soma!" Keori jolted her head up to see her teacher in frount of her desk. "Something you'd like to share?"

"No I was just... uhhh." Keori looked down.

"Sleeping?" She looked back up. "No sleeping in class. Next time it's detention." The teacher said as he walked away going on about the lesson. Keori couldn't stop think about what happened though.

(Keori's POV)-

After class was over I looked for a library. I wanted to look for a book. I couldn't seem to find one though.

"Hey Keori!" someone yelled. It scared me a bit and I tripped over nothing. No surprise there. "Hey are you alright?" I looked up and saw Hikaru and his brother Kaoru. They looked so alike I almost couldn't tell which one was Hikaru.

"Yeah I'm fine." They both helped me up. I fixed my wig. Some of my hair was coming out.

"Sorry about that." Kaoru said.

"Hey are you doing anything?" Hikaru said.

"Right now? Not really. I was looking for a library is all."

"Well than, come on." Thye both grabbed my wrists and pulled me to the other side of the school. They stopped at a music room.

"Ok? You brought me all the way to the other side of the school to show me a music room?" I said.

"Nope. Our friends are in here." Hikaru said.

"And they want to meet you." Kaoru said. They opened the door and pushed me inside.

"Hey would you please stop. It's going to fall off." I started fixing my wig again.

"Sorry they both said. Kaoru walked off.

"Hey boss! Hikaru's friend's here!" he said.

"Soma?" a fimilar voice said. I yurned and saw a guy from my class.

"Hey you're from my class. You're...Haruhi!" I said.

"Yeah that's me. Your Hikaru's friend?" he looked at Hikaru. "I thought you said it was a girl?" Hikaru closed the door and walked over to us.

"She is." He pulled my wig off. "See."

"Hey!" I yelled. I quickly took it from him and put it back on.

"You don't have to hide here Keori."

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"Haruhi here is the same as you. She's pretending to ba a boy too." I looked at Haruhi.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a long story. A pain in the ass, lond story."

"Would you tell me? I tell you mine. I'm just wondering you don't have to."

"Sure. It's nice to be able to talk to at school. You know girl stuff." We both laughed. We talked about a lot of things. We shared our stories. We almost living the same life. We both lost our moms when we were younger, we're both pretending to be boys for certain reasons, the only difference was I moved in with my grandfather and he's rich. Haruhi and I became really good friends. Then I got a call from Kiba. I forgot to tell him when I was coming home, I also forgot to go home like gramps said. Well I got all my school work done. I'll just say I stay after to work on a project.

"Hey Kiba." I said.

"Hey where are you?"

"I'm at school. I'll be home in a few."

"Want me to come get you?"

"Sure."

"Alright be there in about 15 minutes." I hung up and went back to talking with Haruhi.

"It's getting late. I've stuff to do." she said.

"Do you want a ride? My brother's coming to get me."

"Sure." We got our stuff togeather and headed for the door.

(Normal POV)-

"Wow. Keori and Haruhi are becoming good friends fast huh?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah. I haven't seen Keori talk so much since she transferred." Hikaru said.

"Well what do you expect? They have almost the same life." Kyoya said.

"Huh?" They all said.

"What do you mean Kyoya?" Tamaki said.

"Well we all know about Haruhi's life. Keori lost her mother at young age too, she pretty much did all the work back home. The only differences are she has a brother and was put in the care of her grandfather. My parents are good friends of his too. He's a pretty successful man. No wonder he put his grandchilderen in Ouran."

"Wow. I had no idea." Hikaru siad. He looked back over to Keori.

Keori and Haruhi gathered their things and began walking to the door. Tamaki got up and beat them to the door.

"Just where do you ladies think you're going?" he said.

"It's getting late Tamaki. We're going home for the night." Haruhi said.

"Yeah my brother's coming. He going to give Haruhi a ride home. See you guys later!" Keori smiled and waved good bye to the other boys.

"Bye Keori. You're welcome here any time you like. As Soma or Keori."

"What will the girls say when they're here?" Haruhi asked.

"We'll make somthing up."

"Thanks." Keori and Haruhi left and walked down the hall way. Tamaki walked over to the others. Hikaru was staring off into space.

"Hey. Hey Hikaru. Hikaru!" Tamaki yelled. Hikaru fell out of his seat.

"What!" he said getting off the floor.

"You really like Keori don't you?"

"Wha? Why would you think that?"

"Well when she's around all you do is stare at her." Honey said.

"And when she's not around you're so quiet and staring off. That or you're talking about her all the time." Kaoru said. Hikaru sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I do like her. I really like her. I just...don't know what to do." Hikaru put his head down.

"Talk to her. Do somthing with her. Get to know her more." Tamaki said. Hikaru put his head up. He thought about it and knew what he was going to do.

(Keori's POV)-

"So then I'll go home with you after school?" Keori said. Haruhi and I waited outside for Kiba to pick us up.

"If you can stay."

"I'll just tell my gramps I'm staying at a friends house." When Kiba pulled up we got inside.

"So you made some new friends huh?" he said.

"Yeah. I'm staying at Haruhi's this weekend."

"Cool." We all talked the whole way. It was just like back home. Kiba and I with having a good time with friends. I was starting to like it here. Alot. After we took Haruhi home and went back to gramps I went to my room. I locked to door and got ready for bed. Tomarrow stared a four day weekend. I was so ready for it. I changed into my light blue pajamas. I was putting my hair up when I got a phone call. I looked at the number and saw it was Hikaru.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey sorry about the time but I was wondering, what are you doing Sunday night?"

"I don't know yet. I know I'll be at Haruhi's until Sunday morning. Why?"

"I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to hang out?"

"Sure if I get back soon enough and don't have anything to do."

"Cool. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." I said laughing a bit. I soon went to bed. I couldn't have been more excited about the weekend.


End file.
